Hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) may rely on a traction battery to provide power to a traction motor for propulsion, and a power inverter therebetween to convert direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power. The typical AC traction motor is a three-phase motor that may be powered by three sinusoidal signals each driven with 120 degrees phase separation. Also, many electrified vehicles may include a DC-DC converter to convert the voltage of the traction battery to an operational voltage level of the traction motor.